


Strange Plasters

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: John wonders why Sherlock has an Iron Man plaster (band-aid in American English) on his hand.





	Strange Plasters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by holmesoverture’s post on canon Holmes and plasters 

“I am going to regret asking, but why is there an Iron Man plaster on your hand?” John asked in a voice suggesting he didn’t really want to hear the answer.

“They were out of the plain ones,” Sherlock replied.

“And how did you cut your hand this time?” John asked in his doctor voice.

“It was for a case,” Sherlock didn’t meet John’s eye.

“A case required you to cut your hand?” John asked in a disbelieving voice.

“Of course, not…. although before I met you I was on a case when-” Sherlock started.

“I don’t want to know. So how exactly did you cut yourself for a case?” John asked.

Sherlock continued to look everywhere other than at John so John did some deducing of his own. “You got a paper cut.”

“The paper was particularly-,” Sherlock started, but John was not going to let him come up with an excuse for the paper cut.

“You know, they often run out of the plain ones and I noticed there was a superhero one that looks kind of like you. Or like you would look in a ridiculous cloak,” John said smiling.

“Probably George did it as a joke,” Sherlock muttered.

“You know perfectly well that his name is Greg and he is not the business of manufacturing plasters,” John pointed out enjoying Sherlock’s flimsy explanation. 

“Would you wear a cloak if you were a superhero?” Sherlock asked to change the subject.

“I am not a superhero, Sherlock,” John said firmly. 

“Some would disagree,” Sherlock argued.

“Some means you,” John said softly. 

“Not just me,” Sherlock said equally softly.

“You know if it was the right cloak it might show off your check bones. I think you should wear one at the next costume party,” John said teasingly.

“I do not go to costume parties,” Sherlock said firmly.

“Even for a case?” John teased.

“If it is for a case,” Sherlock admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the reference to Iron Man plasters in the holmesoverture's post I decided to take advantage of the fact that both Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman portray characters in the Marvel Universe.


End file.
